In the related art, an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a pre-cut sheet and also reads and writes data to a wireless tag disposed on the pre-cut sheet is known. One wireless tag is disposed on each pre-cut sheet. The image forming apparatus reads and writes data to the wireless tags one by one. Since reading and writing of the data to each wireless tag is performed in sequence, processing takes time and productivity is low.
If processing is performed on a plurality of pre-cut sheets, there is a concern that a pre-cut sheet may be discharged before the reading and writing of the data has been completed.